It is well known that earthworking, planting, and cultivating implements used in agriculture act differently in different soils, and that one of the keys to optimum use of these implements lies in correlating their weight with the characteristics of the soil being worked. Numerous ways for adjusting the weight of an implement, by designing the implement for minimum useful weight and then adding or removing extra weights as necessary, are known. A rudimentary example of this is found in Larsen U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,495, where weight is increased as desired by adding a filler 26 to a box 25 carried by the implement.
Many modern implements have their earthworking tools, such as chisels, rollers, and hoes, mounted on tool bars extending transversely of the path of the implement. The tool bars may be continuous, or, for longer spreads, may be hinged. They are usually of steel tubing, generally of rectangular section for security of tool attachment.
The attachment of additional weights to this structure in a stable fashion, and the variation of the added weight with changes in the soil being worked, have not heretofore been convenient.